Runaway
by Stony22
Summary: Fourteen year old Tony Stark runs away from home. He's homeless, scared, and alone until Steve Rogers takes him in.


Tony never thought he'd become a statistic. He tried to live a good life under his parents, but his father's abuse and alcoholism drove him to be simply one of the many runaway children in America. Unlike many others, however, he packed a book bag and filled it with some clothes, food, a few hundred dollars, a year's worth of antiarrhythmic medication, and a map. He also grew out his hair until it was down to his shoulders in order to hide his past appearance, taking care not to have any pictures of him taken with his hairstyle. This way when his parents posted "missing child" signs he would be less recognizable. All of these plans helped Tony to be at least moderately prepared for the world ahead of him, even though he wasn't sure about the potential setbacks. Running away was something he actually planned for months, and while he knew there were going to be plenty of problems he'd have to face Tony felt that he was ready to take them head on.

Instead of leaving his parents completely clueless, Tony left them a note on their kitchen table, making sure to leave it early in the morning before his parents would wake up:

_Mom and Dad,_

_I'm leaving home. I'll be back eventually, but don't come looking for me. You're never going to find me._

_See you again someday,_

_Tony_

While it said nothing of his location and he knew it was cliché, Tony thought it was best to say something. Not to mention he didn't say he was "running away" so in a sense it sounded better to him. Tony remembered from his advanced English classes that if you change the words you used people will be less offended and upset by what's said or written, so the fifteen year old felt pretty cocky about his note. Maybe this way they would care less… Even less than they already did. In Tony's mind that was next to impossible.

Even though he wasn't going to miss his parents, school, or the ritzy, isolated life he lived, Tony was going to miss one person. In his whole life he only had one person that he truly loved and needed, and that was his secret boyfriend, James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Tony always thought that Rhodey was "the one" ever since they met the year before, and while everyone just believed they were best friends there was more to it than that. They would steal kisses when they could, cuddle together at each other's houses when they had sleepovers, and everything else kids did, just behind closed doors.

As soon as he placed the note on the table at one in the morning, Tony grabbed his backpack filled with necessities and left to meet with Rhodey in a park nearby. Rhodey already knew of the plan, and he wanted to make sure that Tony said goodbye to him before he left. Neither of the boys knew if they'd ever see each other again, and while Rhodey was angry at Tony for leaving him he knew this was for the best; Tony couldn't stay in such a harsh, abusive environment any longer. The two boys hid in the tower of a cedar swing set to give them ample peace and quiet. They talked for an hour, and they couldn't help but allow tears to fall. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other, but it was time. With some kisses and an awkward expression of love Tony and Rhodey ended their relationship and Tony took off into the night, leaving California for New York.

It took him several days to reach New York City. He hitchhiked the whole way there and the majority of those he caught rides from were kind enough to buy him meals. There were a few instances where sketchy truck drivers and people in creepy vans tried to convince him to get into their vehicles, but Tony used his self-defense skills he'd learned to get away from them or someone good would help him. Overall it had been a pleasant experience for Tony, and no one seemed to recognize who he was. At times it appeared that some Americans had a vague idea though no one ever said anything to him. Tony knew that if they had they would've swept him up and took him to the nearest police station to collect the reward the boy was sure his parents offered.

He ended up in Brooklyn by the time his journey was over, and after several hours of wandering around the area Tony realized how stupid his decision really was. Tony knew absolutely no one on this side of the United States and as a result he had nowhere to live and not one New Yorker paid attention to him. Once he hit the city and was sucked into the craziness no one bothered to ask Tony about his situation or if he had parents. He felt helpless, and to make things worse as soon as he stepped into an alleyway to find shelter several thugs caught him off guard, hit him over the head with a beer bottle and took the money and food from his book bag. Tony tried to run after them, but he felt dizzy and his head was bleeding from the broken glass.

After that horrible first sleepless night, Tony became determined to improve his situation. While he realized that there was no way he could afford anything and the likelihood of finding anyone to hire him was slim to none, Tony began to look around for places he could score free breakfast and occasional shelter. Much to his relief, there were a few soup kitchens and churches who allowed the homeless to sleep there from time to time. Tony made sure to take advantage of the generosity though it still hurt; not even the clergy or the soup kitchen workers seemed concerned that there was a homeless child on the streets. No one offered to take him in, give him permanent shelter, or even love him. Most of the time no one talked to Tony and he began to feel even more isolated and lonely than he had back in California. At the same time, however, it beat being abused by his father, and by no means did he miss that.

As several months passed, Tony tossed the idea back and forth about panhandling to make some money. For some odd reason he began to feel rundown and sick even though he thankfully still had his pills. His stomach hurt and he attributed it to not eating enough. Begging, however, was simply too much for Tony; even though he was in dire straits he had pride and would never ask for money when he didn't earn it. Hitching rides and getting free food was one thing; taking people's hard earned money for no particular reason was another story. Instead Tony continued to walk around the city aimlessly, get free food and shelter from time to time and hope for something better. And a shower.

One day Tony's luck finally began to turn up. As he was sitting in the alleyway between a small butcher shop and a book store, a muscular, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man noticed him. They made eye contact immediately, and after a moment's hesitation the gentleman walked over to him. He got down on his knees in front of Tony so they were at eye level and with a smile he began to speak.

"Hey there. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" the blonde man asked calmly and kindly.

Tony kept his eyes locked on the person in front of him and waited a moment before he replied. "Trying not to die. You know, same ol' same ol' for a homeless kid."

"I just got off of work; let me buy you a sandwich and we can talk. I'm not going to take no for an answer, it's obvious you haven't eaten well in a long time."

This was the first time since he arrived in Brooklyn that anyone came up to him on their own free will. Everyone else simply stared at him or ignored his existence. It felt nice for a stranger to pay attention to him, and without much thought he consented. Tony was confident in his abilities to get away from those with cruel intent, though he wasn't all that concerned with the man helping him to his feet. He seemed truly genuine and not condescending, something Tony really needed most.

After a ten minute walk the two arrived at Coulson's Deli, and the man at the counter greeted Tony's savior of the day. He gestured for Tony to sit in one of the four booths in the small restaurant. Tony chose the one furthest from the window; he didn't feel like having people look at him and pass judgment. Seeing a dirty, greasy, smelly homeless kid in a restaurant could be bad for business, at least Tony thought anyway. As he waited for the gentleman to bring him his sandwich Tony began to feel a little pity for himself and his situation, though he acknowledged it was of his own doing.

"Here you go, little guy. This is my favorite sandwich; the Coulson special. That man over there, Mister Coulson, created this and it's delicious. Let me know what you think," Steve said with a soft smile as he watched Tony take his first bite.

In all the months of living on the streets and eating food from the garbage and soup kitchens, the flavors hit his taste buds with an almost overwhelming intensity. It was delicious and far better than the oatmeal, bags of old potato chips and overripe fruit he'd been eating. The sandwich contained turkey, ham, onion, cucumbers, tomato, guacamole, and a special sauce that was tangy but a little spicy at the same time. Tony could tell that the look on his face said it all, and the kind man sitting across from him chuckled a little.

"Well I guess I don't need to ask you how it tastes… I just realized I never introduced myself! My name is Steven Rogers, but you can just call me Steve. What's your name and how old are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm Tony, and I'm fourteen. Nice to meet you, Steve. How old are? I think it's fair that you tell me since I told you."

"Of course, Tony. I'm seventeen." Tony looked at him in surprise and a little bit of bread and tomato fell out of his mouth. "I know, I know, I look a lot older. But trust me, I'm not. How old am I, Phil?"

"You're seventeen, Steve. To think I thought you paid attention in school and could remember important dates," Phil joked with a smile and eye-roll before getting back to cutting up some deli meat.

Steve thanked Phil for responding, and after a few moments of silence Steve turned the conversation to a different, more serious direction. "See, I'm not a liar. Can I ask why you're out here on your own, Tony? I haven't seen any young teenagers on these streets in a very long time, and I have to say the thought of you out here on your own is not a pleasant one."

"Sure, why not. I haven't talked to anyone in months anyway… So four months ago I ran away from home. My dad was an alcoholic, used to treat me like dirt, yelled at me and beat me a few times… And my mom never really did anything about it. She just accepted it as it was and never stuck up for me. It got so bad that I couldn't take it anymore, but I had nowhere to go but away. So I decided to pack up some of my things and hit the road. I caught some rides and found myself here. It sucked though because the first day I got here some jerks took my money and my food and beat me… Since then I've been getting by on free food and shelter. If you ever want to try being homeless I wouldn't recommend it."

Tony could tell his story really affected Steve. The seventeen year old was trying not to tear up, and a look of heartbreak appeared on his face. It was apparent that Steve actually gave a shit about Tony's predicament, and immediately the runaway felt touched. It was as if some of his fears were lifted away, and while he had no idea whether or not he'd see Steve again it did give him hope that one day he'd find someone who cared about him. Much to his surprise, however, the look on Steve's face changed. It was as if he had an epiphany.

"Tony… To be honest I don't know what I can say about your situation. It's terrible and I understand why you ran away from home. I can't even imagine the pain you went through, but if you let me I'd like to try and make things a little less terrible. I can't just leave you out there in an alleyway, Tony; I don't know why someone didn't take you in… I know people from New York are used to this sort of thing and can be a little cold but not _this _terrible. While it's awful that there are so many homeless people out there, it's shocking to find someone your age out here and I'm sorry no one has helped you.

"If I let this continue and I say goodbye and go on my way, I'm an awful human being. I don't want to be like that, and I don't want to leave you out on your own for another day. I know you just met me and I understand that I'm still a stranger, but I'd like to take you in. I have full-time job and I just finished high school two months ago. I also go to church every Sunday, if that makes a difference to you. I understand that those things don't necessarily make me a good person, but Tony I want to help," Steve pleaded his case.

Tony sat and stared for several minutes; he was unsure of how to respond. On one hand it would mean he was putting his life in the hands of a complete stranger who bought him a sandwich. On the other hand he'd have a place to live, a steady source of food, and best of all he could finally bathe. Tony knew that putting his fate in the hands of Steve was risky business, but in all reality there were few options left. The pains in his stomach were getting worse, he felt weak, was vomiting often, and he knew he should probably receive some medical attention. If Steve could provide those things then it was truly an offer he couldn't turn down.

"I'll come and stay with you, Steve. If I hate living with you have to let me leave though. That's my one condition. And also I want to take a shower when we go to your house and I'd like a toothbrush and toothpaste."

"Sure thing, Tony. I only live a few blocks away," the two were in agreement and left Coulson's Deli.

On the walk to Steve's home, Tony couldn't help but notice the mixed expressions on the blonde's face; he looked both relieved and worried. The look made him feel a bit uncomfortable, but Tony understood that this was a big decision for Steve and himself. Steve didn't have to care about him, buy him a meal, and he certainly didn't have to invite him into his home. Only a truly crazy person or someone with a big heart would take in someone filthy, penniless and with a questionable past. After all, how could Steve truly know Tony wasn't lying to him? Seeing that Steve used the honor system made him feel more secure, and he knew he'd ultimately made the right decision for himself.

When they finally arrived to Steve's apartment complex, Tony was surprised to see how shabby it looked. Some of the windows were boarded up, the paint on the outside was chipping off, and some kids tagged the building with various swear words. Steve pulled out a key from his khaki pocket, opened up the door to enter the building and a musty odor hit Tony's nose. Steve held open the door for Tony, and the two walked a little ways in a dimly lit hallway and headed up the steps to their right. The carpeted stairs up to Steve's room were a little flimsy, and there were various stains on the steps. It still beat living on the dirty streets and sleeping in a pew, however, so Tony was thankful. Any building was like a palace at this point.

The inside of Steve's room was far nicer than the rest of the complex, however. He kept it spotless, the brown carpets were devoid of stains, and the off-white walls were clean as a whistle. It was immaculate in Tony's eyes, and nothing could've been more incredible to him in that moment.

"Go on, Tony. You can check everything out while I get a towel, a toothbrush and some clean clothes for you," Steve took the boy's backpack and ushered him to come in, and immediately Tony rushed in enthusiastically.

The living room was small but cozy. On the right there was a harvest gold couch and matching armchair straight out of the 70's, a small television on a stack of books, and an old lamp with a dingy lampshade. There were some canvasses propped up against the wall next to the couch, and to Tony's left there was a small pale brown card table with four chairs. While none of the colors matched, Tony still found beauty in it and enjoyed looking at the wide array of ugly colors in the room.

Next he walked into the kitchen. It was small, had brown cabinets and counters, a small sink, a dingy yellow oven and matching refrigerator. The floor was eggshell white linoleum with a floral design. There were pots and pans lined up neatly on the counters near the stove, and when Tony opened the fridge and all of the cabinets he was excited to see that Steve had plenty of food. He snuck a few red grapes from the fridge before going into the bathroom.

The restroom had a plain brown linoleum floor, a small vanity, a cream colored counter with a sink built in, and a pale yellow combination bathtub/shower and a small hamper across from it. Next to the hamper was the toilet, which had a poofy cornflower blue seat and lid, and Tony excitedly flushed it. It was the first time he'd seen a real toilet in a long time. Most of the soup kitchens and churches did not allow the homeless to use their restrooms. As a result, Tony often did his business in dumpsters or deep within the alleyways. What he was most excited for was the shower, however, but he needed to look at the rest of the apartment before bathing.

All that was left was Steve's bedroom. Tony was a bit hesitant to go inside, as the blonde was in there and he wasn't sure whether or not he was intruding. Steve, sensing that Tony was uncomfortable, invited him inside. He was holding a black towel, a large grey t-shirt and black shorts, a toothbrush and a mini travel toothpaste in his arms. With a cheerful smile Steve handed them to Tony. He was so excited about the personal hygiene products that he didn't bother to look at the details of Steve's room. Instead he looked at Steve excitedly.

"Your apartment's great and all, but I really want to get all of this grime off of me… It's been a long time since I've been clean. I'm going to take a shower, if that's okay," Tony asked, trying to be respectful.

"You live here now, so you don't even need to ask me! Now get in there and enjoy the water; stay in as long as you need to and just toss your dirty clothes and towel into the hamper when you're done."

Tony replied with a rushed "thank you" and ran to the bathroom. He quickly shut the door, turned on the light, put the toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter and set the towel and clothes on the closed toilet seat lid. With enthusiasm and anticipation Tony turned the knobs for both the hot and cold water, adjusted the temperature and pulled up the plunger on the faucet so the shower would run.

As soon as he stepped underneath the hot stream of water, Tony's body shivered in delight. Little felt as amazing as the water hitting his skin, and he enjoyed the feeling for several minutes before using Steve's shampoo and body wash. By the time he was finished the tub floor was scummy and brown but that didn't surprise him; months without a bath would cause that to happen.

After he was squeaky clean, Tony dried his body and long hair before putting on the clothes Steve gave him. The clothes hung off of Tony's body. It was better than the dirty, smelly clothes that he'd been wearing, however. When his clean clothes were on, Tony picked up the toothbrush and toothpaste. The minty taste of the paste was a Godsend, and as he scrubbed his teeth clean of buildup his gums bled. Tony knew he'd have to go to a dentist for a cleaning, and he hoped that Steve would take him sometime soon.

Tony felt refreshed and revitalized, and while he was a bit uncomfortable with how loose fitting his clothes were an overall warm feeling overcame him. He wanted to hug Steve and thank him for his generosity, but since they'd just met he had no idea whether or not that was acceptable. It had been so long since anyone showed him affection that Tony craved some kind, platonic physical contact. As he opened the bathroom door and felt the cool breeze from an air conditioner hit him Tony felt as if he'd made it. Sure, none of the conditions he lived in were even remotely as luxurious as how he grew up, but he found that he actually preferred this life. It was _normal_ to live this way.

"Hey kiddo, do you feel better? I know those clothes don't exactly fit, but I don't want you wearing your old ones anymore… I don't think I can get all the dirt and odors out of them. We're going clothing shopping tomorrow with my friend Peggy. I'm really not the best for fashion advice, so she'll be helpful. She's going to bring you something to wear before we go out though, because you probably don't want to go out in that," Steve motioned to the clothes hanging awkwardly off of Tony's body.

"… I do want some new clothes, but can't it just be you and me, Steve?"

"I'd like you to meet my friend Peggy, but if you don't want to I understand. If there's anything you don't want to do, all you have to do is let me know, Tony."

"I'd like to meet her, but…" Tony paused for a moment trying to find the right words. "Is she going to judge me? For, you know, running away from home and living like a dirty bum for the past few months? Because if she is then I really don't want to meet any of your friends."

Steve got down on one knee so he was at Tony's eye level and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. There was a look of sadness and compassion in his eyes and Tony immediately felt a little more comfortable with the situation. If she was friends with Steve, after all, she probably was a very nice girl.

"Listen, I promise I'm not going to bring you around anyone who's going to treat you differently because of your past. We all make mistakes, Tony, and no one's perfect. I've made my fair share and so has Peggy. But if for some reason she upsets you, tell me right away. If she does you and I can just spend the day together. Sound like a plan to you?"

"Yep, I think that's fair," Tony nodded in acknowledgement before yawning loudly.

Steve chuckled a little when Tony yawned and stretched. "It's only eight, but I think you need some rest on a nice bed for a change. Come on," Steve stood up, gently took Tony by the hand and led him into the bedroom.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's not a problem. You don't need to do this."

"I know I don't _need _to, but I want to. You deserve a good night's rest after all you've been through, and my bed is much better than that old couch. If you need any more blankets or pillows, let me know. Now get some rest, and sleep as long as you need to. Goodnight, Tony," Steve said.

Tony crawled into bed, and as soon as he was cozied up in three nice, warm blankets, Steve turned off the light and shut the door to give the boy privacy. As soon as he heard Steve turn on the television, Tony began to cry. Never in his life had anyone treated him so kindly, especially not a stranger who had no obligations to him. For someone to notice him after all of these months and give him food, shelter, and a new life touched Tony more than words could ever show. He knew it probably wasn't the best idea for him to outright trust a complete stranger, but Tony went with his gut and believed that Steve was truly a good man. Even though he cried himself to sleep that night, they were happy tears.

The next morning Tony woke up to the sounds of Steve and a woman talking. He glanced over at Steve's bell alarm clock and noticed that it was ten in the morning. Never in his life had Tony slept for fourteen hours. He felt comfortable, relaxed, and Tony could even go as far to say he was content. Any bed was a blessing at this point, and Steve's felt fluffier and softer than how he imagined a cloud would.

He slowly crawled out of bed and was about to open the door, but he decided to listen in on Steve and the girl's conversation out of curiosity. He put his ear up to the door, kept his breath shallow and quiet, and listened in.

"Do you think these will fit him, Steve? I got them from James' mom last night. I know he wasn't exactly a small kid, but it was the closest resource," Peggy said.

Steve responded. "I'm sure they'll be okay Peggy. As long as he has something close to his actual size to go out in today then everything will be fine."

"You know, it's not actually going to be completely fine, Steve…" Tony could hear the tone in Peggy's voice take on a condescending quality.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation for the kid to be in, but I'm making more than enough money at the bookstore to pay for this apartment and feed him."

"That's not the point, Steve. Have you even looked in the papers, online, or on the telly to see if you could find out who this kid is? You said Tony ran away… Well then he's got a family who's probably worried sick about him! You should be focusing on getting him back to his parents, not just on these basic necessities. It's a bit foolish of you to think that you can take care of someone else's kid. Don't you realize that?"

Steve raised his voice a little in frustration after she spoke. "The way I see it, Peggy, is that he doesn't want to go home. His home life had to be pretty terrible for him to run away in the first place. If he wants to go home, he'll tell me where he lives and who his parents are. Besides I _did_ look through the paper, went to the internet café to check, and I watched the news last night, and I didn't see any missing kids who looked like him. There were quite a few Tony's as it is…" Steve calmed down before he continued. "Speaking of which, do you know if they've found Tony Stark yet?"

Tony gasped when he heard Steve say his full name. What shocked him even more, however, was the fact that he was unrecognizable. He didn't look anything like the photographs his parents used (the last one they had of him was taken when he was eleven years old), and since his hair was overgrown and shaggy Tony successfully disguised himself. No one had any clue, and after a few minutes of thought Tony realized something: no one had bothered to even use age-progression software to help in the search. While it hurt his feelings to know his parents hadn't done everything they could, at least Tony knew that he wouldn't be found. The conversation between Tony and Peggy was beginning to annoy him, so he decided to break it up with an unexpected entrance.

"No, I haven't seen any news on Stark in a while… I think they gave u- Good morning, Tony," Peggy turned her attention to Tony.

"G'morning, Peggy. And for the record I don't want to go home; Steve's right. And besides, if he gets tired of me I'll just go back to the streets. I stayed alive for three and a half months and I could do it again."

Steve and Peggy's eyes both widened in surprise with Tony's sassy reply. He blushed in embarrassment that Tony had heard their conversation while Peggy simply rolled her eyes and huffed. Tony could tell that Peggy wasn't the type to hold back what she was thinking. He found it to be a respectable quality in a person and Tony decided that he was going to give it right back to her. While he did want to become close to Steve's friends so he would have more of a reason to keep him around, Tony didn't want to hide anything other than his last name. The least he could do was act like himself right from the get-go.

Peggy gave Tony a stern smirk and handed him his clothes. "Well, Mister Mouthy, here are some clothes for when we go out today. I have no idea if these will be too big for you, but our friend Bucky was a pretty big kid at your age. Obviously since he's eighteen he can't use these anymore, so enjoy."

"Thanks, Pissy Peggy," Tony saluted her before snatching the clothes away and taking them into the bathroom so he could get ready.

"You're going to have your hands full with him, Steve… Just remember what I said."

"I take your warnings to heart and you know that. But this time I think you're wrong," Steve replied.

Tony listened as the two switched to a more pleasant topic regarding buying clothes. He was almost sure that he'd ruined any chance to get Peggy to like him, but he knew it was something he simply had to accept. He couldn't take back his sassy response or the eavesdropping. The least he could do was thank her for the clothing when they finished looking around. The fourteen year old figured it was as good a plan as any to get on Peggy's better side; it worked for him in the past to schmooze after he made a mistake. On the other hand she was definitely a girl who didn't take shit from anyone and the likelihood of her brushing off anything nice he said as bullshit was very high.

With sigh, Tony decided to emerge from Steve's bedroom in the clothing Peggy bought him to wear. The only place it was a bit snug was his distended belly/ When Steve saw it his heart sank a little in his chest; the fact that Tony hadn't been getting enough food or nutrition showed in his thin arms and legs and the slight bulging of his stomach.

Tony began to feel uncomfortable with the staring. "… Can we go shopping now? I'm looking forward to seeing what Peggy picks out for me. It's obvious she has a great sense of style." Tony pointed to her outfit, a deep red button up blouse, a black pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps. "I'm serious by the way. Steve was completely right about your ability to dress yourself. Maybe he should take some pointers from you; he dresses like my grandpa did…"

"Thank you, Tony. And you're right; he could use a makeover himself," Peggy smirked as she looked over at Steve, who was not at all impressed.

Steve, opting out of saying anything in response, made his statement by opening the front door and shooing them both out. He knew that his style was out of the 40s and 50s, but he loved his clothes. It was unique in the 2010s and Steve wanted to keep a little bit of a hipster vibe in his wardrobe. For some reason it made him feel a bit cooler, though he was sure most people thought it was pretty lame.

Luckily Tony didn't have to rely on Steve's opinions on clothing for the day, and the three went to several thrift shops in town. Steve didn't have an overabundance in cash by any means so they needed to get as many outfits for as cheap as possible. Peggy often bought her clothes at secondhand stores and designed them the way she wanted, so she knew the stores with all of the best quality clothing items. To Tony it didn't even matter if they were of decent quality or not; just having relatively new, clean clothes was what he craved.

Two hours of shopping later the three finally finished. With fifty bucks Steve and Peggy were able to buy Tony twelve shirts, six pairs of pants and a pair of knock-off Converse tennis shoes. Tony could barely contain his excitement about his new clothes, and the two older teens smiled as they watched the boy look through the bags repeatedly. He looked as if he was experiencing Christmas for the first time. Knowing that he was able to make Tony happy like that touched Steve and it made him all the more sure that he'd made the right decision taking the homeless child in.

On the way back to Steve's cruddy, dimly lit apartment the three got a box of Spongebob Squarepants macaroni and cheese, some cans of fruit and vegetables, and a box of ice cream bars for dessert. Tony wasn't fond of vegetables, but he knew he needed the nutrients, and the carbs from the pasta were certainly welcome. Anything to help bring him back to prime health again and hopefully get rid of the distended belly and stomach pains he felt.

"Tony, Peggy and I will make dinner. I want you to take a nap; you look very tired and I want you to get all the rest you can," Steve ordered kindly.

He didn't feel like arguing with Steve over something as little as a nap even though he didn't want one, so he walked over to the couch and sprawled out. Much to his surprise Peggy walked over to him and put a checkered red and black blanket on him.

"Thank you for helping me today, Peggy. You may be even cooler than Steve."

Peggy exhaled softly as she smirked at Tony. "I am, and never forget that. We'll have everything prepared shortly, and I'll wake you up when we're finished."

Within several minutes Tony was fast asleep. He didn't realize just how worn out his body was; for all of those months Tony barely slept, as he had to keep watch all the time to make sure no one harmed him. It felt amazing to know that he was no longer in any danger. Steve and Peggy posed no threat. They were wonderful enough to buy him clean clothes, provide him with meals, and give him the comfort of a real home.

While his thoughts were in a positive place, his body wasn't; Tony began to stir awake when his stomach started churning. He could feel a wave of nausea hit him, and the boy hurried off the couch and rushed to the bathroom. Steve saw the movement out of the corner of his eye, and he asked Peggy to pour the macaroni into the boiling water so he could check on the fourteen year old.

"Tony, are you okay? What's wrong?" he could hear Tony retching violently and he made sure to keep his voice calm and even.

Steve could hear Tony continue to vomit, and he decided that this was a time when opening a bathroom door while someone was inside was necessary. He slowly opened the door so as not to startle Tony, and when he came in the sight saddened him. Tony was on his knees with his hands hugging the side of the toilet bowl as he threw up inside.

"Oh, Tony… I'm sorry you're feeling so terrible, and you're running a fever," Steve put his hand up to Tony's forehead as he continued to vomit, and it was hot to the touch.

"Let it all out, you'll feel better. I'm going to take you to the doctor first thing in the morning. You need a checkup anyway, and I don't want you to feel sick; you had enough to deal with when you were homeless and I'm not letting you feel miserable again."

For ten more minutes Tony puked, but he appreciated Steve's concern and dedication to making sure he felt better. Knowing that he was someone's priority and was actually important made him feel a little less terrible about the entire situation. Even better he wouldn't even need to ask Steve if he could go for a doctor's visit.

"Better?"

"Yeah, I think so Steve… I'm going to try and eat some of what you and Peggy made. I'm still really hungry and I don't feel sick anymore. I'll be fine though, you don't have to worry about me."

Steve helped Tony up off of his knees and handed him his toothbrush. "I'm still taking you to see my doctor tomorrow even if you do feel better. No ifs, ands, or buts about that."

Tony nodded as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush, wet the brush under the sink and cleaned his teeth and tongue. There was no way he was going to resist going; after all it was what he wanted. Going about it this way made Tony feel a bit like an animal going to a veterinarian, however; it was forced upon him rather than by choice. All he could hope was that some vitamins and possibly some pain medicine were all he needed. Tony didn't want to think about the worst case scenarios, though it was clear in Steve's facial expression that the seventeen year old was far more concerned.

When the two walked out of the bathroom, Peggy had dinner ready on the table. She made Tony a plate with a small amount of macaroni and cheese, peas, and peach slices and handed it to him. They were complete silent at dinner, which made Tony uncomfortable. He loathed silence; after all, in his time on the street he spoke to no one. After fifteen minutes the boy could no longer handle the quiet.

"So, are you two dating?" Tony asked.

Steve choked on his water and Peggy glared at Tony. "No, we're not."

"Well we did once. But it was a long time ag-"

"Steve, he doesn't need to know about our personal history. That's none of his business and I'd appreciate it if you kept all of that between us," Peggy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Steve.

Tony smirked. "Woah, woah! You don't have to get your undies in a bunch over everything … And besides, why are you taking it out on Steve? I was the one who said it. I hate to break it to you, but I think you may have a bug in your butt…"

Without warning, Peggy grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him close to her. Tony felt a little intimidated by her reaction towards his remarks, but instead of showing it he decided to chuckle. Making her angry was a little more fun than he'd anticipated. Not to mention he didn't like the way she critiqued Steve and was so harsh in her language when speaking to him.

Steve got up from his seat to give Tony a helping hand, but Peggy put her hand out to stop him. "I'm going to have a little talk with Tony, so give us some private time. Now."

"I'll give you five minutes. Don't argue with her, Tony. And Peggy." She looked at him and sighed. "If I find out you hurt him physically we're done being friends."

She waited until the bathroom door was closed and the fan turned on before she spoke. "Now I want you to be completely quiet when I talk to you. Understand?"

"If you're going to grab me and tell Steve that you don't think I'm a good kid then no. Everything you say's just going to go through one ear and out the other," Tony answered.

"I apologize for grabbing you; that was wrong of me to do. But I need you to listen loud and clear for just a minute," she let go of his arm and spoke softly, but firmly.

Tony slouched in his chair. "I forgive you. Now that you've been nice I'll listen; it's not that hard, after all…"

"I'm not a mean person, Tony; I just don't put up with other people's shit. Especially not a kid's."

"Hey now, you're only three years older than m-"

"Shh! It's my turn to talk now," Peggy snapped, and after a huff Tony gave her eye contact and began to listen. "Steve and I dated for two years when I moved here from England. We cared a lot about each other, which is why we've remained such close friends. We broke up because I… Wasn't what he was looking for in a partner. Now that being said, I have one more thing to leave you with."

"But why weren't y-"

Peggy disregarded him and continued. "Don't take advantage of Steve's generosity. You're very lucky to have someone like him taking care of you. Even though you're not all that fond of me, I'll be here to help. But I must ask, why won't you go home?" she asked sincerely, and just as Tony was about to answer Steve came out of the bathroom.

"Is everything okay between the two of you now? I'd like it if my best friend and new friend would try and get along, even if it's just for my sake."

"We're all good, no need to worry about it. We're totally friends now! And you know what, I'll even take care of the dishes!" Tony hugged Peggy in exaggeration and began to pick up plates.

Tony, Peggy and Steve all took care of the mess. Peggy put everything away in the fridge, Steve washed dishes and Tony dried them. It felt like bonding time to Tony, and now that the little bit of drama was over between he and Peggy he felt a lot better. Emotionally, that is. Physically he began to feel sick to his stomach again, but he didn't want Steve to notice. They already planned on going to the doctor the next day and Tony didn't want to cause more of a scene.

After everything was taken care of the three ate chocolate ice cream bars for dessert, though the tasty treat upset Tony's stomach even more. He knew the pain was only going to get worse from here, and as soon as he was finished eating the boy excused himself to the bathroom. It was clear that Steve and Peggy knew something was wrong with him, but Tony tried to downplay the situation.

He turned on the fan to drown out the noise in case he vomited. All of a sudden Tony began to feel hot and sweaty, so he slowly moved over to the sink and turned the cold water on. As he splashed his face, Tony began to feel a bit better and the wave of nausea subsided. It was a relief not to get sick again, and when he turned off the fan and walked out of the bathroom he saw Steve and Peggy standing by the door. They jumped a little in surprise when he came out unexpectedly. It irritated him that they were watching him like a hawk; Tony was so used to taking care of himself that having others there for him was a bit bizarre.

"Why are you two standing out here listening? I just had to take a crap…" Tony said in an agitated tone.

Peggy crossed her arms. "Funny, because you didn't flush the toilet."

"You're right, Peggy. Not to mention I don't smell anything and I don't have any air freshener in there unless you're holding out on me. I'm going to check," Steve said, but Tony blocked his way to the bathroom.

"Okay, fine, fine. I didn't use the bathroom; I thought I was going to throw up again because my stomach hurts. Looks like I'll never be able to hide anything from you, huh?"

"No, Tony. If you're going to live with me I want you to be completely honest and tell me if something's wrong. I'm here to help you and I want to make sure you're healthy, which is why we're going to see Doctor Banner first thing in the morning. I'm going to call him and schedule a full checkup. We're going to take you to Doctor McCaddie, who's been my dentist for a few years now. They'll take good care of you."

"You may not find Doctor McCaddie to be all that pleasant, but you'll really fancy Doctor Banner. He's a wonderful physician. I hate to change the subject, but I have to be going; James wanted to Skype tonight because he's allowed to today. Want me to say hello for you, Steve?" Peggy asked as she moved closer to Steve and reached out for a hug.

Steve hugged her back and Tony saw a loving smile emerge on the blonde's face. "Of course. I miss him just as much as you do, after all," he let go of Peggy and she moved to shake Tony's hand.

"Take care, Tony. I'll be seeing you again soon. Behave yourself."

"Yes mommy, I'll be a good boy for Mister Steve..." Tony stuck his tongue out at her and she smacked him on the hand.

"Bye, Steve. If you ever need to take disciplinary action please get ahold of me and don't try it yourself."

Tony rolled her eyes and Steve nodded in understanding before she left the apartment. As soon as Peggy was gone, the air was a little tense.

"So she wasn't the kind of girl you wanted. Why? She didn't tell me," Tony asked.

"If you're thinking it's because of her stern behavior that's not it. I admire that so much about her. She's one of the best people I've ever met in my life. Plus it was better that I ended our relationship; she's so much happier with Bucky."

Steve walked over to the couch and plopped down, and Tony followed. "So if she's such a great person why'd you end it? And who the hell are Bucky and James? I heard Peggy say I'm wearing James' clothes and you're talking about some guy named Bucky… I take it they're important to both of you."

"That's a story for another time; it's too personal for you to be asking that of me right now. If you're still around in a few months I may tell you," Steve said before getting up off of the couch. "As for Bucky, his name's actually James Barnes, but I call him Bucky. I'll show you and tell you a bit about him. Come with me."

Steve motioned for Tony got get up and follow him, and with a moan he pulled himself up. The two walked into Steve's bedroom. Tony plopped down on the edge of Steve's bed as the older boy dug around in his closet. He pulled a small scrapbook out of a box, blew the dust off and sat next to Tony. He carefully opened it, and a picture of two young boys wearing scout uniforms was on the first page. One was a small, scrawny blonde and the other an average sized brunet.

"This is my best friend Bucky on the right. We were ten years old in this picture; this was one of our Boy Scout pictures. I may have been small for our age, but I was very competitive and determined. I had more badges than he did and it drove him insane… Mine weren't for anything strength related though, but I sure did try. I sure do miss being involved in Scout functions…" Steve sighed as he flipped a few pages forward.

"Why were you so skinny? You're so big and tall now. Not as in fat but you know, strong and all that good stuff."

"I was sick a lot when I was younger so I couldn't keep any weight on. I've had pretty much everything in the CDC's list of diseases and illnesses. Anyway, here's a picture of me and Bucky at his graduation party before he went off to basic training."

Tony ignored the pictures of Bucky and Steve and instead focused on the blonde's weight. "Well how'd you get so muscular? If you were so sick that doesn't make a lot of sense; I'd think you'd be kept in a plastic bubble so you couldn't get anyone else ill."

"You don't want to hear about Bucky?" Steve asked.

"I _do_, but you can tell me about him after you tell me about why you're not a stick anymore."

"Today is turning into the Steve Rogers' variety hour…" Steve mumbled to himself as he felt Tony grab a hold of his arm.

"C'mon! It's not polite to keep someone waiting!" Tony exclaimed.

"Alright, if you really want to know, I was part of an experiment when I was fifteen. There was a serum Doctor Erskine, a famous doctor, developed to help kids with immune system deficiencies. The project was funded by Stark Industries."

"It was? Why? Don't they just make weapons for the military?" Tony was legitimately shocked; he had no clue that his father had actually done something relatively good for humankind.

"Actually it was specifically for military purposes, Tony. The only way teens could participate in the study was if they were willing to sign a contract guaranteeing that the patient would serve six years in the United States Army when they turned eighteen."

"That's stupid. Why the hell would you do that? I bet you were the only one."

Steve saw the judgment in Tony's eyes, but kept a calm tone of voice. "It's not stupid to me. I wanted to be a part of the armed forces for as long as I can remember. Protecting this great country and all that we stand for is important, not to mention I really didn't have many other options. I just wish I didn't have to wait another year to join… And actually you are right about me being the only one; Doctor Erskine thought I was the only suitable candidate anyway because of my Boy Scouts accomplishments. Now can I continue explaining?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

"It was a series of injections that spanned over three months. I'd get them three times a week in various places on my body. They were incredibly painful and after each one I felt like screaming. I stayed in the hospital for those three months for monitoring twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Bucky was nice enough to bring me my homework and check up on me, and on weekends he and Peggy would visit me. Peggy and I broke up a little before my treatments but we still stayed friends, obviously.

"Each day I bulked up more and more, and by the time the three months were up I looked like this. It boosted my immune system so much that I rarely get sick, and even if I don't exercise I'm permanently going to stay strong and muscular. It's a little bittersweet though," Steve flipped to a page in the scrapbook with a before and after picture with himself and an older man with glasses, grey hair and a beard. "This is Doctor Erskine, may his soul rest in peace."

Tony frowned. "Well that stinks that he's gone… How'd he go?"

"It was a few days after the experiment wrapped up. He was walking to his car in the hospital parking lot when a fight broke out between two older men. I don't know what they were arguing about but it got very heated and Doctor Erskine tried to break it up. One of the men stabbed him in the stomach and he bled to death in the parking lot. Luckily the man dropped his knife and they were able to find him, so I suppose that's positive. But he died with the serum formula; he never wrote it down because he didn't trust anyone with it. He memorized it all… So I always will be the only super-soldier."

"I bet Bucky must be pretty jealous of you now that he's actually in training," Tony responded.

Steve cracked a grin. "Yeah, he's envious of me, but at the same time he's happy for me. After all, I'm not sick anymore and he has one of the best girlfriends life has to offer. She joined the army as well and is leaving for basic at the end of October. So if you're still around it'll be just you and me."

"…Would you mind if I still was around, Steve?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"No. I get lonely by myself sometimes, and I think you're a great kid. Now I know it's not that late, but I want you to try and get some more rest before your appointment tomorrow morning. Would you like to read a book? I have quite a few."

"Sure, that sounds nice," Tony smiled.

As Steve rummaged through another box in his closet and read off book titles, Tony processed all of the information he was given. Now that he knew a little bit about Bucky and how the weazened-up Steve Rogers became the American ideal of manliness. It was a truly impressive tale, but as he thought about the positive aspects of the serum Tony's train of thought switched over to his father. It angered Tony to know that his father was exploiting sickly youth into joining the army and using his tech. All the more it affirmed the fact that running away was one of the best decisions he made. After all, it brought him to the apartment of someone who _wanted_ him.

"Let's see… Ooh, here are my good ones from my English classes! I have _Giovanni's Room,_ _Fahrenheit 451, The Great Gatsby, Things Fall Apart, 1984, Of Mice and Men, To Kill a Mock-_"

"_1984_'s perfect. I love books that focus on the future. I remember seeing my dad reading it once."

Steve tossed Tony the book. "Let me know what you think. Now make sure you go to sleep at a reasonable hour, Tony. I don't want Doctor Banner to think I'm not taking care of you!"

"Will do, boss," Tony mockingly saluted him, and Steve did it in return before leaving him alone.

As Tony lay down in bed and flipped open to the first page, he heard Steve talking on the phone. It was difficult to decipher what he was saying, but the boy assumed that Steve was scheduling an appointment with Doctor Banner. As soon as the talking stopped and some old jazz music began to play Tony began to feel fatigued. Within an hour Tony was asleep with the book resting on his chest.

"Wake up, Tony. There's a bowl of cereal waiting for you at the table. Eat and wash up," Steve gently woke Tony up.

Tony grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen table. Steve followed him and sat across from him. As Tony became fully awake, he watched as Steve absent-mindedly ate his cereal while reading the latest issue of The _New York Times. _It had been a long time since he'd seen anyone use a newspaper other than as a makeshift blanket. Now it seemed so old fashioned with the invention of the internet and instant newsfeeds, and Tony couldn't help but laugh at Steve's lack of technological marvels.

Steve looked up from his newspaper when he realized Tony was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"A few things. First of all, who even reads a newspaper anymore? We have websites for that now! Second, you have an old T.V. that looks like it's from the early 1990s, and finally you have no laptop or even a desktop!"

"Tony, I don't need those things. If I need to use the web I go to the internet café a block from here. There's no point in buying a new television if my old one works just fine. And I like reading the paper; I like being able to feel it and write on it if I'd want to. I know I'm a bit old fashioned, but remember that you lived without all of these things for a few months. It just proves you don't need them," Steve replied.

"Touché," was all Tony could think to say, and he quickly ate his Lucky Charms and rushed off to bathe.

As Tony got ready, Steve looked at his watch to check the time. It was 7:30, and they only had a half an hour until his appointment. He was nervous to take Tony to the doctor; he wasn't sure what Doctor Banner would say about the entire situation. It wasn't so much that Steve worried about his caretaking abilities or why he'd picked a homeless kid up off the street, but rather about Tony's health. There was something wrong with Tony, and he was scared it was something that could potentially kill him.

Steve was snapped out of his daydream when Tony smacked him on the arm impatiently. "I'm all ready now, and don't worry it's only 7:35. I made sure I took a quick shower so I wouldn't keep you waiting. Now let's go, I want to get this done and over with."

The two left the apartment in a bit of a hurry, though it was unnecessary. They had plenty of time, but Steve always preferred to arrive early to appointments instead of right on the dot. He saw it as a sign of respect for the time and professions of others. Tony, on the other hand, could not care less if he was on time to anything; it hadn't mattered to him since he was a little boy and that wasn't going to change. Since Steve was walking at a fast pace Tony had to speed up even though he was still a bit tired and felt a little sick.

When they arrived at the small family practice the doors were locked. No one was waiting outside besides of the two of them, and as a result Tony felt a little hesitant to see Doctor Banner. He wondered if he had a poor reputation. Tony tapped his right foot on the ground and played with his hair in an attempt to calm his jitters.

Steve noticed that Tony was anxious and gently grabbed his left hand. "Tony, I promise that everything's going to be okay. Doctor Banner's one of the most respected doctors around and you'll like him. Speak of the Devil, here he is!"

A slender man with glasses and brown hair with a touch of grey opened the door. He had a nervous smile and seemed a bit squirrelly, but at the same time the doctor appeared to be nice. Doctor Banner stood to the side and held the door so the two teens could come in. Steve immediately took a seat in the lobby, waved bye to Tony and wished him good luck as the boy followed Doctor Banner to the examination room.

"Just hop up on the table. Tony, is it?" Bruce asked as he motioned for Tony to sit.

He did as he was asked before he answered. "Yeah, I'm Tony. Can we get this show on the road?"

"I would ask you to fill out this sheet with all of your information, but Mister Rogers informed me of your situation. I assume you're not going to tell me what your family history is?" Tony shook his head no in response.

"Well that clears that part up then…" Bruce grabbed a clipboard and pen off of the counter to write down answers to some standard physical questions. "First of all, do you have any health problems and, or, take any medications? If so, does it run in your family?"

"Yes, I take heart medicine for my tachycardia and no it doesn't run in my family. I'm the only one."

"Do you know what kind of medicine you take by name?"

"It's some generic stuff. I can't think of the name off of the top of my head but I can have Steve call you and tell you later if you want."

Bruce scribbled down some notes and looked up at Tony. "Yes, I'll need you to do that for me. On to the next question; I apologize in advance if this offends you but it's standard procedure. Are you or have you been sexually active?"

"No, not at all. Never ever done that before," Tony answered and moved his hands in a criss-cross "no" motion.

"Alright then. Now, I know Steve said you've had an upset stomach since he found you. Can you explain the pain to me?"

"It's like a cramping feeling sometimes, but it's not all that often. Just when I'm moving around a lot. I get nauseous a lot though too and I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach from time to time. And for some reason my stomach looks swollen," Tony pulled up his shirt to show Doctor Banner his belly.

A curious look emerged on Doctor Banner's face when he saw Tony's stomach. It was protruding just a little, and it did look swollen just as he'd said. He put on some gloves, walked over to the boy and asked him to lie down. As soon as he lay back, Doctor Banner put his hands gently on Tony's tummy and felt around for any lumps or enlarged organs. When he pressed in certain places Tony expressed his discomfort, and after a minute of examination the physician decided some tests would need to be run. He was almost positive about what was wrong with Tony, but instead of worrying him too much he would claim it was standard procedure after he finished the entire physical.

Bruce snapped off his gloves, tossed them in the garbage and sat back down in his chair. "So besides the swollen gums and plaque buildup, which you're getting taken care of today, and your stomach condition, everything appears to be fine. Your heart medication is keeping everything in check, so we won't need to worry about that. Now all we need to do is test your blood."

"What for?"

"It's been a while since you've been checked out, I want to do some blood work. I'd like to figure out what's wrong with your stomach, and this should explain it all. I'll fill out some paperwork and give it to Mister Rogers."

"How long will it take for you to find out what's wrong with me?" Tony asked.

"It'll only take several days. Now wait here while I talk to your caretaker. I'll be right back to get you."

Doctor Banner left the room and walked over to Steve, who was reading a magazine with no cover on it. He saw the doctor walking toward him out of the corner of his eye. Thinking something was terribly wrong Steve immediately stood up and tossed the paper aside.

"What's wrong with him? Is he going to be okay? What's wrong with his stomach?" Steve barraged Doctor Banner with questions.

The physician flattened his hands and lowered them. "Calm down, Mister Rogers. I think I know what's wrong with him, but we'll need to run a blood test."

"Can I get it taken care of today? Where do I need to go?"

"Since it's nine in the morning, yes you can. When was the last time Tony ate?"

"A little after seven this morning."

"It'll be no problem at all then. As long as he doesn't eat for another eight hours, you can get it taken care of today. Just go to Shield Hospital at six and go to the laboratory to get the tests done. I'll call ahead and let them know you're coming in. Here's the lab sheet you'll need so they know exactly what tests need to be conducted. I'll have the results back in a week, and I'll call you in to discuss them."

"Thanks, Doctor Banner. I appreciate everything you've done for us. How much do I owe you?" Steve pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it.

The physician grabbed the wallet gently, closed it and handed it back to Steve. "It's on the house, Mister Rogers, and I'll be sure to make sure the lab work is free as well. You're doing a good thing for someone who needs it, and I'm not going to charge you for that. I'll get Tony for you and you can take him to his dentist appointment."

"Thank you so much, Doctor Banner. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," the doctor walked to the back of the hall, got Tony and the two came back into the lobby.

Tony shook Doctor Banner's hand in thanks before the two teens walked out of the clinic. They leisurely strolled to the bus stop since the boy's appointment wasn't for another forty five minutes. Neither of them said anything; both were too busy thinking about the blood test and why Doctor Banner wanted to run it. Neither of them had much of a clue what the tests were used for, though virtually every single box on the sheet was check marked.

"I should've asked more questions… I'm sorry, Tony," Steve sighed as they sat down on the bench at the bus stop.

"It's okay. I mean you probably should've since you're the 'adult' in this situation but really, it's fine… But do you think I'm going to be okay? Doctor Banner didn't seem too worried when I showed him my stomach so I should be good, right?"

"I really don't know, but I sure hope so. But no matter what happens I'll be here to help. After all, that's what friends are for."

"Thank yo-,"Tony felt a little twitch in his belly and giggled from the sensation. "Sorry, I just felt a little tickle; I wasn't laughing at you."

"I know you weren't. You'd rather make fun of me for my lack of Apple products and flat screen televisions," Steve joked.

Tony playfully punched Steve's arm. "You're practically a caveman! C'mon, get with the times! You don't _have _to get something from Apple; Acer laptops are pretty cheap and work fine. If you really wanted someone to tweak it and make it better I could do it, no problem."

Steve looked at Tony in complete surprise. "Really? I didn't know you were a whiz kid. How long have you been into technology?"

"Since I was born. When I was four I built my first circuit board, and when I was six I built my first engine. I've had a lot of practice since then, and for fun I used to build little robots. I don't have any of the materials to do it now, but if I did I would." Tony locked eyes with Steve.

"I have a feeling that you're never going to cease to amaze me. Maybe I can find someone who can spare some parts. I know my boss has connections to pretty much everything and everyone in this city… When I go to work tomorrow I'll talk to him. Are there any specific parts you need, or can you whip things up like MacGyver?"

"Who's MacGyver?" Tony tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

Steve smiled. "I know what we're watching tonight. I think you'll love him. He's a guy who- Our bus is here already. Normally it takes forever."

The bus came to a complete stop and the doors opened, allowing the two teens entry. They hopped aboard and continued to talk about MacGyver and machinery until they reached their destination fifteen minutes later. Steve led Tony off the bus and into a large office building, which contained Steve's dentist's practice. Even though Tony was a bit hesitant to go through with the cleaning and examination, Steve encouraged him and eased his mind, telling the young teen that he had nothing to fear and that the hygienist would treat him right. After several minutes' negotiation Tony acquiesced and walked into the examination room.

An hour and a half later Tony came out, holding his hand up against his mouth. It was obvious that Tony felt miserable; it had been so long since he'd brushed his teeth consistently that they became inflamed. Steve asked him to open his mouth and show him the job the hygienist and dentist did together, and he was pleased to see that Tony's teeth were shiny and spotless. His gums were swollen and a bit redder than usual due to a lack of flossing, but much to both of their happiness there were no cavities. As Steve cut a check for the secretary, the dentist gave Tony a robot sticker and a paper bag filled with a toothbrush, toothpaste and floss.

"So… How much did it cost, Steve?" Tony asked as the two walked out of the building and onto the sidewalk.

"It doesn't matter. Your teeth are clean and you weren't in terrible shape, and that's all you need to concern yourself with. I've got everything else taken care of. What did the dentist give you?" Steve pointed to the sticker on Tony's shirt.

"She gave me this kickass robot sticker, though I'm too old for it. It was a nice gesture though," he stopped to open up the bag of hygiene goodies to show Steve. "There's a red and gold toothbrush, some nice toothpaste, and… Floss. Oh floss, how I've not missed you!"

Steve smiled. "You better use it if you want to keep beautiful teeth like mine… So we have a few hours before your blood work. What would you like to do?" Steve asked.

"Hmm… Central Park sounds pretty good. I could use some 'nature' since I can actually enjoy it now. Y'know, because when you're homeless life's not something you think much about. It's all about survival," Tony said.

Steve put his arm around Tony. "You're a fighter though, Tony. That's something to be proud of. Now c'mon, let's enjoy this beautiful weather."

Tony nodded in agreement, and the two took the bus to Central Park. They spent the next few hours there, and Steve watched as Tony savored the sights and sounds. There were birds chirping, people walking their dogs, and beautiful trees and flowers. Seeing Tony smiling, laughing and chattering away about the science of natural processes warmed Steve's heart. Every kid deserved happiness, and Steve was glad he could make a difference in at least one's life.

Steve hated to break up the evening with a visit to the hospital, but it was time to go. He felt bad that Tony had to spend the day being poked and prodded, but it was for the best.

"Tony, time to get your blood work done," Steve pointed at his watch.

Tony sighed. "Dammit… At least this is going to be for my own good I guess."

"Exactly," Steve replied, and the two walked to the bus stop.

The visit to the laboratory didn't take long. A tall, thin brunette was waiting for Steve and Tony at the desk. She took the lab sheet from Steve and scribbled down Doctor Banner's phone and fax numbers. After she finished looking through the paperwork, the woman led Tony to the back to draw his blood. Within minutes the process was over, and Tony walked over to Steve in the waiting room.

Steve put down his magazine and looked at the bandage on Tony's arm. "How'd it go?"

Tony shrugged. "Decent. Getting stabbed with a needle three times because my veins suck isn't my idea of a good time, but she was nice. That counts for something."

Steve nodded in agreement. "You're a champ. Now I bet you're starving," he smiled.

"You know it. I want a chili cheese dog and fries," Tony responded.

"That's not going to help your stomach. We're going to have some fruit and chicken noodle soup back at the apartment."

"Bu-"

Steve cut Tony off. "No 'buts.' I don't want you to get sicker than you already are."

Tony huffed but accepted Steve's response. He knew Steve was just looking out for his health, after all. As they exited the hospital Tony turned around and waved goodbye to the sweet woman before they stepped out into the cooling air.

Over the next few days Tony and Steve got to know each other better. They discussed all of their likes and dislikes, their favorite hobbies, and all of their hopes and dreams. There were boundaries, however; neither Steve nor Tony wanted to discuss any more of their history until they'd spent more time together.

When Steve had to go to work, he brought Tony along and let him pick out a few books to read in the break room. Steve's boss, Mister Nick Fury, yelled at his employee for not consulting him first. After Steve explained the situation Mister Fury allowed him to bring Tony every single day he worked on one condition: Tony had to help tidy up at closing time. The two teens agreed to Mister Fury's rule, and Tony loved every minute of it. It had been a long time since he was able to pick up some extensive literature on robotics and physics. Steve brought Tony sandwiches from Coulson's Deli during his lunch, which made it all the more enjoyable.

Tony seemed to be doing much better, and Steve believed that everything was going to be okay.

Until he received a phone call from Doctor Banner, that is.


End file.
